<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cliché by lilacnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684017">Cliché</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares'>lilacnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Jumin Han, Asexuality, Bi Luciel Choi, Bisexuality, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Homoromantic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Choi Saeran/Main Character, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Queerplatonic Relationships, Spoilers for Secret Ends &amp; Seven Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven had long been interested in Jumin Han but he never expected that the feelings may have been reciprocated in any way, shape, or form. </p><p>Work from Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Han Jumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cliché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange to imagine how it all started. Alright, that was getting ahead of himself. Seven was just having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he was sitting here in Jumin Han’s penthouse suite and he was not only allowed to be here, but he was also a wanted guest in that apartment. </p><p>Nobody could have sat him down and told him that this was going to be a part of his future and got him to believe it. He was actually sitting on the couch with his head on Jumin’s lap and Elly curled up on his lap. The older man was engrossed in reading a book with one hand but the other was brushing through Seven’s messy red locks. </p><p>He was trying to ignore the urge to look up at him but he wasn’t going to be able to ignore that for a very long time, now, was he? </p><p>This was really happening, wasn’t it?</p><p>Just to check for good measure, he reached up with a hand and swatted at Jumin’s arm like the feline he thought himself to be and when the felt the texture of fabric underneath his fingertips that’s when he knew that this was real. That was when he noticed that Jumin had glanced down at him, with a chuckle in the back of his throat. </p><p>“Really, Luciel?” he asked, almost seemingly incredulous, but it was hard to tell given his perfect poker face. </p><p>“It’s meowy real,” Seven retorted in that cute voice he often used to tease MC on the phone for kicks. “I was just checking to see if you were really there, Jumin. Sometimes I have trouble distinguishing fact from fiction.”</p><p>“I can assure you that I am not permeable. I am solid. As are you, if you were curious about the reverse of the situation,” Jumin said. He didn’t not still the pace that he was using to pet his hair down. “As a matter of fact, this is reality. If it were not, in fact, reality, well that happens to open a deeper philosophical conversation that I’m not quite sure you’re in the mood for this evening.”</p><p>Luciel merely sighed at that. </p><p>He glanced down at Elly, and she contently pushed her head back against the palm of his hand as he scratched her chin. She only threw a fit with him if he got a little more then friendly. When he didn’t act like an excited toddler she didn’t mind his affection at all. She actually sought him out because he knew just the right spots. Behind her little ear and at the back of her head. </p><p>Her company was always welcomed by him. <br/>
Jumin didn’t seem to mind that she doted on him these days. He wasn’t often home enough to keep her company and as long as Seven wasn’t making a lot of trouble then really, what sort of problem was there? </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” he said, quietly. “I’m kind of just invested in this.” </p><p>“This?” Jumin asked him. </p><p>There was a hint of humor in his voice that Seven had only learned recently how to spot by waiting, listening,  and watching. There was something in that voice of his that sort of made his heart sputter and go around in circles. This was referring to this relationship that the two of them had built together in the last couple of months. </p><p>It had sort of just happened one day. </p><p>The feelings, not the relationship. </p><p>The fact of the matter was: Seven had been pining for quite some time but he never knew how to express his feelings with another person in a way that didn’t come across as teasing or taunting someone until they cried. Call him a sadist, but it was really the only way he knew how to flirt with other people. </p><p>Yoosung was cute but he didn’t have feelings for him beyond how cute he was. It was too easy to play around with his feelings, he didn’t do it often but it was fun enough that he could not help himself. It was an avid distraction from his real feelings that had been on the cusp of budding for quite some time.  </p><p>It was hopeless pining, Seven knew. </p><p>A guy with a kindergarten crush on the coolest kid in the classroom. He couldn’t have been further from his league, even if he thought that he had a shot. Jumin was the guy with the sixty-four pack of crayons with the sharpener and Seven was the six-pack with only the essential colors. </p><p>Yeah, Seven had feelings for the one and only Jumin Han for a very long time and he figured that it wouldn’t ever go anywhere since he was just the nameless agent. He would string up games, hints, and clues just for the sake of trying to spark a reaction out of him that could have given him any hints about if Jumin was understanding his signals or not. </p><p>He figured that it was a big no-no. <br/>
That was until the RFA was caught into a pit of chaos that nobody could stop from happening. MC’s appearance out of the blue in Rika’s apartment, the hacker that brought her there turning out to be his brother, and how everything just collapsed in on itself all around and it just didn’t quit.  </p><p>A lot of it had been hard to go through. </p><p>Not just for Seven, not just for him. Jumin had gone through a lot as well. </p><p>He lost his best friend and he lost everything that he had ever known. It had nearly broken him but he somehow kept his head on his shoulders and kept going without even stopping to breathe. Seven didn’t know how he did it and he respected the fuck out of it.</p><p>Seven would forever be grateful for the help that Jumin extended to him, and to his brother because he didn’t have to do anything. He could have turned his head and said no. But, he just didn’t do that. He helped everything and everyone that he could and he did his best, no he did better than his best. </p><p>It was a hell of a thing to go through. </p><p>Seven wanted to repay him for everything that he had done after it started to cool down and the drama surrounding everything settled. He didn’t know where to start so he just came to the CEO and spoke to him human to human, being himself and not the false identity that he had set out for himself. How grateful he was for him. </p><p>Seven sort of broke down in a frenzy of tears about it. Jumin had there, and he had been so empathetic to him. Even as Seven told him through his gasps that Jumin didn’t have to be so nice to him when he knew that the man was struggling with his own brand of grief at that moment in time. He deserved the right to be sad too. </p><p>Well, that had been the first time that anyone had told Jumin that he could cry. </p><p>So, Seven and Jumin sat together that night and were open with each other about everything they had been dealing with. Who could ever understand what they were feeling more at that moment, anyway? All of those feelings about V and all of those feelings about Rika… there was a lot of it to attend to and so much that had been left unspoken for so long. </p><p>Jumin told him things that he had never told anyone else. </p><p>How much those two meant to him and how much it hurt him that he had lost the both of them forever and it would be impossible to get them back of fix what had been done. </p><p>He wished that V would have been more open with him and asked for help when he needed it, but there was nothing they could do to change what had happened in the past. V wouldn’t want him to mope and sit around like this. </p><p>So, he was trying to move on with his life. </p><p>But, Seven reasoned, trying to move on with his life without properly grieving his loss was no way to help himself move on. It was such a simple thought, just as the thought of how crying could help him, but it never occurred to Jumin Han that he could do that. That sort of made Seven want to cry more. </p><p>This beautiful man, this caring and compassionate guy, had never once in his life been allowed to be a kid or allowed to experience the world in a way that any regular person could. It just did not seem fair. It wasn’t fair in the way that Seven and his brother hadn’t been allowed to grow up like any other person. </p><p>You could not change the past, he learned. </p><p>But, you could shape your future however you wanted. </p><p>MC had taught him that and their friendship had shown him that he could do whatever he wanted to do if that was his choice and he could stop being afraid of hiding every little part of himself from the rest of the world. </p><p>They had shown him and taught him that he could do as he wanted if he wanted it bad enough, and what he wanted the most, he decided as he gazed across the couch at the man beside him.</p><p>Well, it was worth taking a shot flying close to the sun. </p><p>Seven couldn’t stop himself as he broke the space between them and dared to cup Jumin’s face in his hands. He gazed down into his deep eyes for a long moment as neither of them said anything that night. He was looking and waiting for something to say that it was okay and what told him it was okay was the feeling of Jumin’s hands pressed against his own. </p><p>He sucked in a deep breath and leaned over without a second thought. </p><p>Their lips touched, only briefly, for a split second. </p><p>“Is this okay?” he found himself whispering, though his voice felt so foreign at that moment in time. </p><p>Jumin’s voice sounded so far away from him but at the same time so close to him. </p><p>“Yes, it is,” he replied, though his voice held that same bit of surprise and wonder as Seven’s did for some reason. “It certainly is, Luciel.” </p><p>It just felt… right. </p><p>Seven still couldn’t believe that it had happened and even as he woke up the next morning back in his bunker he couldn’t stop himself from raising his fingers to his lips to see if the tingling feeling was still radiating. He had really kissed Jumin Han last night, and Jumin Han had kissed him back with the same fever. </p><p>He would have never would have guessed that their relationship would blossom into something much deeper from that moment. He felt like they were just interconnected after that. He found that all he wanted to do was be around Jumin and all he wanted was to bask in his aura. He didn’t have to even do anything. </p><p>He just wanted to be the person that was closest to him if he would allow it. </p><p>Seven wasn’t sure if he was worthy of that. Yet, here he was today, in Jumin’s company of all places and he was wanted. For the first time in his life, someone wanted him as much as he wanted them and it felt right. He wasn’t ashamed of himself and he didn’t feel like the universe was out to get him anymore. </p><p>Even if Saeran and MC teased him about the way he seemed to glow whenever he and Jumin were together, he didn’t care. He reveled in it. Their relationship still entailed a lot of crazy teasing and taunting games that seemed to go back and forth just for the sake of twisting the merry-go-round.</p><p>Yet, that spinning feeling was all he wanted to saturate himself in. </p><p>Silly, sure, but Seven was just that kind of person, even when he let down his walls and let the Seven Zero Seven persona fall down. Jumin saw him for him and that was the biggest blessing of all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>